


jaehyun’s boy

by tostitos



Series: twt prompts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, But also not, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Not, Strangers to Lovers, everyone in 127 shows up at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: [chicago boy]ay jaeyou trying to get fucked up tonight?there’s a party @ moon’sheard nakamoto’s bringing your boy18:21Or, Jaehyun is the coolest person he knows, except when he’s around a certain Kim Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: twt prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871554
Comments: 15
Kudos: 374





	jaehyun’s boy

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from twitter from an anon on cc. sorry it took a while, i’ve been trying to juggle too much at once 😬 but i hope you enjoy it!

[chicago boy]

ay jae

you trying to get fucked up tonight?

there’s a party @ moon’s

18:21

[you know]

idk man

got that test in cell biology monday

18:26 ✓

  
[chicago boy]

you sure?

heard nakamoto’s bringing your boy

not like you were actually gonna study anyway

18:27

[you know]

i guess?

but really? he’s not a big partier

18:27 ✓

[chicago boy]

that’s why you need to come dude

you have tomorrow and sunday to study

me and sehun’ll be around by 7:30

18:29

Jaehyun puts down his phone and looks at his open textbook, highlighter resting between the pages. He leans back in his desk chair, the hinges screaming under the shift of his weight, and tips his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Cell biology has been kicking his ass, but he’s starting to think that’s just the way of life. True as the sun rises in the east and bears shit in the woods, Jung Yoonoh (but more commonly known as Jaehyun) has no chance of passing cell biology with anything better than an average score. A part of him doesn’t want to believe that, wants to stay up until after midnight cramming and pray the conditions for osmosis change so he can absorb knowledge when he inevitably falls asleep on his textbook.

That part of him keeps him in his chair, twirling his highlighter between his fingers as he lazily flips through the chapters they went over in class months ago, until he hears his door slam open behind him. He flinches. Maybe he shouldn’t always leave his door unlocked.

“Jungwoo said he’s gonna— Dude, what the hell.”

Turning his head, he blinks at Johnny standing in the doorway. He picks up his phone and checks the time.

7:15

“Please tell me you’re not going to Moon’s like that.”

Jaehyun glances down at his t-shirt that was always a little too tight around the chest with the name of their university fading and his grey sweatpants with a hole growing under his right knee.

He’s seen worse.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” he asks, putting a bit of mild affront in his voice even if he personally wouldn’t show up to a party freeballing in these sweats and risk everyone seeing him with a damp dick sweat stain after a few hours in Taeil’s cramped apartment.

Johnny stares at him blankly. “Jae…”

“Babe, Taeil is asking if we can pick up some stuff on our way ov— That’s not what you’re wearing, is it?” Sehun makes a face as he slides up beside Johnny, tossing an arm around his waist.

Jaehyun snorts and rolls back so he can stand up. “Okay, fashion overlords, I get it. I look like shit.” He drags his feet over to his closet and starts yanking his clothes around as he looks for something to change into. “Sorry, I lost track of time.”

Finding the black jeans that cut off his circulation but make this thighs look like freshly baked bread, Jaehyun pulls them out of the closet and tosses them in the direction of his bed. He turns around to find Johnny going through the drawer Jaehyun keeps his casual shirts in.

Johnny pulls out a black, long-sleeved v-neck. “Your wardrobe is dismal, bruh. Real fuckboy shit,” he says. “Maybe that’s why you can’t get your boy to notice you.”

The opposite of offended, Jaehyun picks up the A-Peach plush off his bed and throws it at his best friend, laughing. “Screw you. Pass me some underwear.”

Jaehyun’s ‘boy’ is a fine arts major stuck in the same philosophy class for an ethics credit as Jaehyun. Jaehyun slipped into the seat next to him right as the class started on the first day of the semester and Taeyong has been saving a seat for Jaehyun beside him ever since. Taeyong is great — misses a lot of notes in class because he’s doodling in his notebook and is always asking for Jaehyun’s but tries to pay him back with baked sweets from the local bakery — but, nonetheless, not his type.

Jaehyun isn’t really sure why Johnny seems to think he’s into Taeyong, especially when it’s kind of a known secret that Taeyong and Nakamoto Yuta have an _ust_ problem that they’re both running away from. It makes even less sense when Jaehyun feels like he’s super obvious about his attraction to the pretty boy who lives on the floor above him. He works at the campus coffee shop and Jaehyun has fumbled it multiple times —sometimes with Johnny around, no less — trying to have any basic interaction with him. (That time Jaehyun knocked over his coffee, before he even paid for it, as he was trying to hand over his student ID for the discount? An absolute disaster and all Doyoung had done to make Jaehyun short circuit was say he looked good with his natural black hair after he dyed it.)

Johnny leans heavily into his back, finger poked just forward enough for Jaehyun to see in his peripherals. “There he is.”

His finger points to Taeyong squeezed on the couche in Taeil’s living room, a red cup in his hands as he laughs at something Taeil’s roommate, Jungwoo, is saying. That’s as much of a surprise as Taeyong being here in the first place, knowing that he has the shittiest alcohol tolerance in mankind and could probably get drunk off half a teaspoon of nonalcoholic beer.

“Where’s the booze?” Jaehyun asks instead. He didn’t come here to say hi to his friends, he came because he’s going to fail a cell bio test in two days and he might as well black out so he can have something to blame his failure on other than his own ineptitude.

Thankfully, Sehun has the same idea, dragging them through the too large crowd to the kitchen where Taeil is hovering over a huge soup pot surrounded by a concerning amount of assorted liquor, cackling hysterically as he pours in vodka. Sitting on an empty spot on the counter, his equally as demonic boyfriend, Donghyuck, is holding up a near empty bottle of cranberry juice. In the very back, Mark is sitting in Sehun’s best friend’s lap, the two of them watching something on his phone.

“Are you a witch, bro? Why the fuck are you laughing like that?” Johnny snorts as he walks in, grabbing a red cup off the top of the stack they’re in. He lifts his opposite arm and slides the three convenience store bags of junk food next to them while Sehun drops another two twelve-packs of beer on the floor as he greets Jongin.

Donghyuck makes grabby hands for Johnny’s cup when he approaches to peer into the pot that’s apparently being used to mix the jungle juice.

“We’re calling this batch ‘poison control’,” says Donghyuck as he holds out the cup for Taeil to ladle the alcohol mix into. He looks up at Jaehyun as he takes his own red cup. “Pass it over, Zac Efron.”

Jaehyun snorts. “Absolutely the fuck not.” He’s learned to not trust the dynamic duo and he isn’t going to risk being sent to the emergency room to get his stomach pumped tonight. Popping open the fridge, he finds a carton of orange juice and pours some into his cup before stealing the leftover vodka from Taeil.

Once he’s got the right mix, he leaves Johnny and Sehun in the kitchen, deciding he may as well greet Taeyong.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong yells when he spots him, waving wildly. He still has his cup in his other hand, held against his chest as he leans against Yuta.

If Jaehyun thought maybe he was drinking soda or something before, he knows now that Taeyong has definitely had some alcohol.

Smiling, Jaehyun lifts his cup in greeting before taking another sip. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“This one wouldn’t stop begging.” Taeyong throws his arm against Yuta’s chest.

They start bickering over how Taeyong promised Yuta he’d join him for the next party, a.k.a this one, after he turned down Yuta’s invitation the last time and blah blah something stupid that neither of them actually care about.

Jaehyun knows weird foreplay when he sees it and he has no intention of watching them finally crack and start swapping spit. He takes a generous drink and tries to turn to squeeze through a bunch of people Taeil knows damn well can’t fit in this tiny house.

He makes it a few steps before he feels something catch the back of his shirt. He stumbles back, nearly tilting his cup over, and turns over his shoulder with an annoyed crease to his brow.

It quickly disappears when his eyes land on a smirking mouth and the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen.

“Oh, no.”

Doyoung slaps his arm. “What do you mean ‘oh, no’? And here I was, happy to see someone else I know.”

Jaehyun means ‘ _I never thought I’d have to see you at a party, dressed in a semi sheer button down (of all things), half tucked into the tightest pair of pants I’ve ever seen you in and now I can’t get stupid drunk because I have to look good around you, and wow, did I mention_ —

“You look _really_ good— I _mean_ ,” Jaehyun fakes a cough, completely natural, “who else do you know here?”

It’s a terrible save, but either Doyoung couldn’t hear the mumbled beginning or he’s pretending not to for Jaehyun’s sake. “Jungwoo. Taeil, by association...and Donghyuck by an even smaller degree of association.”

Jaehyun has never seen Doyoung with Jungwoo, but before he can inquire more, the song changes to something with a bass line so heavy under the smooth melody that Jaehyun feels his heart beating in his throat.

Doyoung’s eyes light up. “Finally a good song,” he says. “Dance with me?”

In his mind, Jaehyun is screaming ‘yes’ at the top of his lungs, but in real life he glances dumbly at the cup in his hands. “Uh...”

Doyoung snorts, noticing the look. “What? You can’t move the rest of your body when there’s something in your hand?” He plucks the cup out of Jaehyun’s grasp, leaving Jaehyun speechless as he tosses back the rest of the younger man’s drink. He swipes his tongue over his lips when he finishes and gives Jaehyun a sly grin as he reaches back to set the cup on top of the TV stand. “Anything else keeping you from dancing with me?”

It’s a miracle Jaehyun doesn’t snap his neck when he shakes his head. “I-I’m good.”

“Good.”

Jaehyun was prepared to get wasted, or field Johnny’s stupid teasing about him and Taeyong, or have to drag Johnny and Sehun into a taxi to get them back to their apartment. But _this_ — Doyoung turning around to have his back to Jaehyun and beginning to work his body to the music, Doyoung reaching for Jaehyun’s hands after a minute to place them on his his waist — Jaehyun would never be able to prepare himself for this. Not even if he had the power to see the future.

Jaehyun isn’t a bad dancer, but now he moves like a refrigerator on wheels.

“You know...” Doyoung tips his head back to smile at him and he’s _so close_ and Jaehyun feels like he might implode with how hard his heart is thudding in his chest. “I used to think my coworkers were joking when they said it’s only me that you’re awkward around, but I think they’re right.”

“That’s not— I’m not—“

“And then I told Jungwoo and he guessed you might...” Doyoung clicks his tongue as he thinks, “...want to ‘get to know me’, so I thought I’d give you the chance.”

Jaehyun blinks. He knows what that means but he’s still at least another three drinks out from having lips loose enough to ask Doyoung out.

Doyoung turns forward again. He tugs on Jaehyun’s forearms, pulling him flush against his back without losing the rhythm in his hips.

Blushing hard, Jaehyun stutters he feels Doyoung all but grind against him. Okay, maybe he is drunk, has already blacked out, and is having hallucinations or something. Maybe this isn’t even Doyoung but some other cute boy with a button nose and a small mouth.

Sucking in a breath, he tries to calm his nerves. Doyoung doesn’t seem to have a problem with the possibility of Jaehyun being interested in him and if he fucks this up now by being too weird, he really might not be able to get the confidence to ever go up to Doyoung ever again.

He tries to ride the beat of the song, matching Doyoung’s easy groove. The weight of Doyoung pressing against his front is a little stressful, but Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’d survive if Doyoung was facing him either. It takes a minute, but he eventually relaxes enough to sink into the feeling, holding Doyoung a little more comfortably around the waist.

When he looks around, he catches Taeyong’s eye and turns redder at the cheesy grin and stupid thumbs-up the older boy gives him. Yuta has an arm wrapped around Taeyong’s waist with a hand creeping up his shirt despite how Taeyong keeps slapping at it, so Jaehyun is glad to see them making some progress too.

Doyoung turns around in his arms at the end of the song and Jaehyun’s cool almost dissolves.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing.”

‘ _Note to self: invest in blusher because Doyoung thinks you’re hideous without it._ ‘

Doyoung presses his face into Jaehyun’s shoulder as he snorts and then starts to genuinely laugh.

Jaehyun is so warm in the face, he might as well be on fire. “I...I spoke out loud again, didn’t I?”

Still trembling with laughter, Doyoung nods.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “You’re going to think I’m an idiot.”

“As if the six times you’ve spilled coffee all over yourself or me hasn’t already made me think that?” Doyoung teases. “You’re lucky I think clumsy boys who suck at flirting are charming. And that you’re cute even when you’re not blushing.”

Jaehyun has to bite his lip to stop a huge, stupid grin from spreading. “I, um, think you’re cute when you’re not blushing too.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “I’m truly moronsexual,” he says, quickly following with: “Kiss me, you hot loser.”

They relocate to Jungwoo’s room where the smokers are vibing after Doyoung drops by the kitchen to mix them some more vodka to share and chill on the floor, getting to know each other. By the time Johnny wanders in a couple hours later, looking for him, Jaehyun has gotten to know the shape of Doyoung’s mouth and the tiny noises he makes _very well_.

“Woah, Jae, you’re hooking up with the coffee boy?” Johnny says, consonants a little slurred. “And I just found Taeyong and Yuta making out in the living room too. What happened?”

Doyoung pulls away from Jaehyun’s mouth with a laugh. He shifts in Jaehyun’s lap to reach for their shared cup and takes a sip, turning his attention to a disastrous game of Mario Kart played by a very toasted Jungwoo and Mark who is still attached to Jongin like a leech.

Jaehyun sighs, annoyed that he had to stop kissing Doyoung for this. “Dude, I don’t like Taeyong.”

“Since when?”

“Since always. I’ve literally always liked Doyoung.”

Johnny frowns. “Who?”

Doyoung glances back and waves. “Hi.”

Johnny grins. “Oh, right, hi.” The smile falls when he looks at Jaehyun again, brows furrowing. “So, who is Doyoung?”

The boy in question laughs so hard he almost falls out of Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun catches him with a hand on his waist, unable to help laughing himself.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologizes. “He’s stupid when he’s drunk.”

Doyoung waves him off. “It’s okay. I understand. Morons have to stick together for survival and all that.”

“Hey!” Jaehyun pouts.

Doyoung kisses his bottom lip. Jaehyun nudges harder at his mouth but Doyoung doesn’t indulge him. Instead, he pats Jaehyun’s cheek sweetly and says:

“Tell Johnny all about your huge crush on Doyoung. I wanna hear it too.”


End file.
